Naruto: LotS
by Dragon Slayer Wolf
Summary: After setting out on their training trip Jiraiya takes Naruto to meet an old friend of the Sandaime and a whole new adventure begins. (I Do Not Own Naruto or Jackie Chan Adventures)
1. Prologue

**AN:This is one of the two versions of megatronus89's story Ryoshu No Kage-Oni Senshi (With permission of course). Now before any of you ask why I'm making two versions it's because while working on the first version the idea for the second came to me.  
**

 **Now please enjoy.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Demon Talking"**

 _ **"Demon Thinking"**_

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

Two young warriors stood across from each atop one of two statues with a waterfall and river between them one was a boy about 13 years old with wild golden blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, he wore an orange and blue tracksuit, a blue headband with a metal plate on the front and a leaf symbol etched into it.

The other was another boy around 13, he had spiky black hair with a blue tint, the front part of his hair hangs over his face as a set of bangs, he had a strange flame-like pattern seemingly covering a good portion of the left side of his body, his right eye was black with a white sclera, while his left was a yellow with a black pupil and sclera, he wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts.

Seeing the appearance of the person before him enraged the blonde. He then launched himself towards the dark haired boy fist cocked back, but just as he was about to deliver the blow the dark haired boy vanished like mist. As soon as he landed the blonde immediately searched for his opponent but instead he noticed the scenery began to shift and warp around him. The scenery changed into that of a strange world the only form land were floating stone platforms and the 'sky' was varying ranges of orange.

Suddenly eight silhouettes appeared around him. Each of the silhouettes raised an arm that soon became emblazoned with energy before they fired it at the young man.

* * *

Awaking with a start, Naruto took a minute to catch his breath he then quickly made sure he was alright. With a sigh of relief Naruto got out of bed and quietly made his way to the deck of the ship not knowing that a certain white haired pervert had woken up the moment he did and followed him. Jiraiya watched as Naruto walked over to the railing of the ship and stared out into the sea.

"Everything okay Naruto?" Jiraiya asked walking up next to his apprentice, "Just a bad dream." Naruto replied, "Wanna talk about it, might help." Jiraiya said leaning on the rail, with a sigh Naruto told his teacher everything that happened in his dream. After hearing the details of the dream Jiraiya had a serious look on his face which worried Naruto "Eh, Ero-sennin is something wrong?" he asked, looking to his student Jiraiya just smiled "I've told you before don't call me that!" he mock yelled grabbing Naruto in a headlock.

"Anyway I'm sure it was nothing but, a dream try not to worry about it." Jiraiya said "Now then since we're both awake let's get underway." he continued, Naruto nodded then put his hands in a cross sign **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** he called as six puffs of smoke appeared around him, when the smoke six exact replicas of Naruto were standing with him "Alright let's go." the Original ordered, as the seven Naruto's began preparing the ship to sail Jiraiya thought back to his conversation with Tsunade...

* * *

 ** _(Flashback)_**

Jiraiya stood looking out the window of the Hokage's office with a serious look on his face, which was beginning to worry his former teammate and Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju "The Council isn't going to like this..." she said with a sigh, Jiraiya just scoffed "I don't care if they like it or not, Naruto is no longer safe in the Elemental Nations." he said, "...but, where else can he go?" she asked sadly, "Well I can think of two places I could take him, one would be..." "NO..." Tsunade interrupted "...you're not taking him there, there's nothing for him in that place but, ruins and pain." she said lowering her head till her eyes were shadowed, Jiraiya just sighed at this "Well the other option would be to take him Sarutobi-sensei's old friend." he said turning back to the window, "You mean..." Tsunade started, but she stopped when saw that Jiraiya's eyes had hardened just before he rounded and flashed through several hand signs **Hari Jigoku(Needle Hell)** he then fired several strands of hair into the ceiling, Tsunade then jumped up and shoved her fist through it and pulled a cloaked ninja with a plain white mask out and throwing him to the floor. "Who are you?" she demanded grabbing him by the collar, the mysterious ninja instead drew a tip-less tanto out from his cloak and attempted to stab the Hokage only for Jiraiya to grab his wrist and snap it.

The Toad Sage glared at the figure before seeing something just below the edge of his hood. Removing the hood the two saw the symbol 'Ne'(Root) in the center of the forehead of the mask. Acting quickly Tsunade reared back before slamming her fist into his gut knocking him unconscious. "Anbu..." Tsunade called, four animal masked figures with the symbol of Konoha on their masks appeared "...take this person to Shizune, tell her to heal any life threatening wounds, then I want you to leave him in one of the training grounds that's not currently in use." she said, the Anbu nodded before setting out to fulfill their task. With a sigh Tsunade looked to Jiraiya "Looks like your leaving sooner than expected..." she said as she sat down at her desk again "...just make sure he gets there safely." "Right, see you later Hime." Jiraiya said with a smile as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

And so the Toad Sage collected his young student and set out, after reaching the port town he rented a small ship for a few days and they set out onto the open water. After about an hour Jiraiya called out "Hey, gaki secure the sails and come here." he said as he pulled out a scroll and began to create the markings for a seal.

After a few minutes Naruto walked over to his teacher "What's up Ero-..." he started, but cut off when Jiraiya's fist connected with his gut before he was chopped on the back of the neck. Catching his now unconscious student Jiraiya sighed "Sorry about that gaki." he said, laying Naruto down Jiraiya then went through a few hand signs and said, **'Kuchiyose no Jutsu'** before he slammed his hand on the deck of the ship creating a plume of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was a small red toad wearing a blue vest standing on the deck "Yo, what's up..." the toad said raising his webbed hand in greeting, "Hey Gamakichi, I need you take Naruto to Mt. Myoboku, but make sure he doesn't wake up and please hand this note to the boss please." Jiraiya said placing his unconscious student before the small toad and handing him the note, with a nod Gamakichi hopped on Naruto's stomach and made a hand sign causing them both to vanish in a plume of smoke.

After they had vanished Jiraiya place his hand in the center of the matrix causing their ship to disappear, he then caught the scroll and rolled it up before putting it in his vest. Jiraiya then waited a few minutes before he to vanished in a puff of smoke...

* * *

 **(Mt. Myoboku)**

When the smoke cleared Jiraiya found himself in the home of the toads "Ah, Jiraiya-boya what brings you here?" Jiraiya looked down to see a green toad with white hair in a Mohawk-like style, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He was wearing a high collared black cloak. "Hi boss, look I need to get Naruto out of the Elemental Nations for a while so Tsunade and I decided it would be best to take him to Oji-san's for now." Jiraiya explained motioning to the unconscious blonde, Fukasaku looked uncertain at this "Are you certain this the best course of action Jiraiya-boya?" he asked, "Yes, with the Akatsuki and that old War-hawk Danzo around, Hime and I feel it's best that Naruto vanishes for a while." Jiraiya replied, "Very well..." Fukasaku relented with a sigh "...we'll prepare the transport seal."

A few minutes later Jiraiya wearing a white t-shirt, a blue vest with the symbol of Konoha in green on the back and on the left breast, black pants, and a pair of black sandals, entered the room with Naruto slung over his shoulder and a bag in his hand. "Is everything ready?" He asked walking over to the edge of the seal, "Yes, everything is prepared..." Fukasaku said "... you should arrive in the city near the water front." with a nod Jiraiya stepped into the center of the sealing array. As the seal began to glow Fukasaku said "Good luck." and Jiraiya just smiled as they vanished.

* * *

 **AN:Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Arrival and The Stronger Evil

**AN: Alright here is the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please be sure to review.**

 **(San Francisco)**

Appearing near the bay Jiraiya quickly looked around making sure nobody saw them before turning and walking towards the water. Reaching the edge of the dock the white haired Sage tossed Naruto into the water. After a few seconds Naruto shot out of the water "What the hell was that for Ero-sennin?" he demanded as he swam over to the dock and pulled himself out of the water, "Well I needed to wake you up somehow." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Who's fault do you think it is that I was unconscious in the first place." Naruto demanded, Jiraiya just scratched his cheek and chuckled before tossing a set of clothes to Naruto. "Here, you should get changed." he said, Naruto just grumbled as he started to change before Jiraiya whacked him on the head "OW... what was that for?" Naruto asked holding his head. "I didn't say change right here, I meant change in there." Jiraiya said pointing towards a public restroom.

A few minutes later Naruto came out wearing a black t-shirt with a red Uzumaki spiral surrounded by a flame design, blue sweat-pants with a black stripe down the sides. "Where are we Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked now taking in the surroundings. Jiraiya put a hand to his chin as he thought of a way to explain it "Well you see Naruto..."

 **(Meanwhile)**

The now spectral Shendu was plotting his escape from the demon netherworld he now resided in **"Once I make Jackie Chan pay, I shall tear that fool Valmont to Pieces..." "SILENCE..."** a booming voice said interrupting Shendu as a large fist smashed a piece of floating rock right in front of his face **"...the only future you have is here with us, Brother."** Dai Gui said, seeing the Earth Demon caused Shendu's eyes to widen in fear as he backed away only for another demon to land on a platform right behind the ghostly dragon **"Indeed, let the eternal torment begin."** Xiao Fung said with a wicked smile, **"Torment? Eternal?"** Shendū asked fearfully backing away from the Wind Demon, **"To punish your betrayal Shendū..."** Tso Lan said using his mane to catch his youngeat sibling **"...you chose to spend your time ruling China."** the moon demon continued releasing his sibling. **"While we withered in this bone dry pit."** Bai Tza the water demon said as she circled Shendu, a winged demon then flew very close to them **"Bored out of our wits all those centuries, each exactly like the one before it."** Hsi Wu the sky demon said before landing on another demon's shoulder only to take off again when said demon lurched forward.

 **"You never even attempted to free us."** Po Kong the mountain demon said, **"Uh, your rescue was in the planning stages..."** Shendu began hoping to quell his sibling's rage **"...but, I became imprisoned in a statue..."** **"Excuses..."** a booming voice roared as a blast of lightning came close to striking Shendu **"...you desired the earthly for you alone."** Tchang Zu the thunder demon said firing a continuous stream of lightning at his ghostly sibling. As Shendu wailed in pain Hsi Wu flew up to him and said, **"A shame you never learned to share brother."** **"W-wait..."** Shendu started causing Tchang to cease his attack **"...I can free you."** the fire demon said. **"Do not toy with us the doors can only be opened from the other side."** Bai Tza said, **"The human side."** Dai Gui clarified. **"Precisely..."** Shendu said **"...as the humble spirit you now see before you, I am free to cross over and possess any human I wish. Enabling me to undo the sacred spells which keep you here..."** he continued confidently before immediately reverting to his humble tone **"...if you so deem it."**

 **(Back with Naruto)**

The young shinobi was now trying to process everything his sensei had just told him. "Hey, you ok gaki?" Jiraiya asked, Naruto looked to his sensei "Yeah, just taking it all in..." he said as he looked around "...so who is this old friend of Jiji's we're going to visit?" "He's an antique dealer, he and Sarutobi-sensei we're friends for a long time." Jiraiya said with a sad smile. "Was he at Jiji's funeral?" Naruto asked, "No, but I think that is because the letter he was supposed to have been sent never arrived." Jiraiya said slightly irritated that he and Tsunade might have been lied to. Naruto was about to speak up again, but was interrupted by the sound of a large explosion. The two shinobi were immediately on alert and ran towards the direction of the blast.

 **(Section 13)**

"Wow, Section 13 is so cool." Jade said messing with a small multi-legged robot before reaching for a beam arced between to points. "Careful..." a man in a lab coat said stopping Jade "...positronic shock-wave will atomize your brain." "Hey Khepler whatcha workin' on?" Jade asked the man. "Solid-state-particle-beam-driven-high-density-hypnosis-inducing-phase-shifter..." He replied as he picked up a part and examined it "... two speed."

"Err... sounds complicated." Jade said causing Khepler to laugh. "Hardly." he said getting back to work. "Oooh, when you going to finish your jet-pack?" Jade asked getting into said contraption before she gave a yelp when it took off. "Yesterday." Khepler replied as Jade flew out of the lab.

As Jade was flying around the facility, her Uncle Jackie was bringing boxes in to their shared quarters to continue packing. "Jackie..." the man heard Jade call and looked behind him just in time to see Jade fly by "Not now Jade I'm bus..." Jackie started before he realized what he just saw "...JADE" he said dropping the boxes and running out after his niece.

Jackie watched as Jade zipped around making several agents duck as she flew towards them before turning back towards Jackie. As Jade flew by Jackie used a nearby beam to jump and grab on to the jet-pack's armrests and was carried off. "Jade what are you..." Jackie started. "Talk later..." Jade interrupted. "Sorry!" the two said as they flew over Captain Black who dropped to the floor. "WALL" Jade screamed making Jackie throw his feet forward forcing them to go upward and making Jackie run up the wall "CEILING" Jade screamed as she cringed Jackie again angled himself just right so they didn't crash.

"Make it stop... make it stop..." Jackie cried as they ran across the ceiling, Jade then looked down at the controls "Oh 'stop'." she said as she pressed a flashing red button, the two then gave a sigh of relief when the pack's thrusters ceased, only to scream when they realized they were still upside-down. The two then screamed as they fell, but luckily Jackie's legs got caught on several cables keeping them suspended. The young Archaeologist looked to his niece to see if she was okay, Jade looked up to her Uncle and gave him a nervous smile "'heh'... Talk now?" she asked.

After getting down the two headed back to their quarters in section 13 "Jade how many times have I told you not to play with things you don't know how to use." Jackie said opening the door to the main room of their quarters, "I didn't know, I didn't know, now I do." Jade replied putting her hands behind her back, "Well, perhaps now you know why we have to leave Section 13." But, Tohru will have nowhere to sleep." Jade said, Jackie just chuckled "I found a very charming apartment for us they allow children and pets, but no secret agents, Dark Hand thugs, or magic Talismans." just as he said that an alarm sounded through out the whole base, "Jackie, robbery in progress financial district..." Captain Black said as he came running into the room "It's the dark hand." "Uh, good luck with that." Jackie replied confused as to why his old friend had come to him, "They're packing heat... Talisman heat." Black said causing Jackie and Jade to turn to each other shock clear on their faces.

 **(Financial District)**

Naruto and Jiraiya arrived on the scene just in time to see several people running from a man wearing yellow sun glasses, a black jacket over a dark grey t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes with a condensed stream of energy coming out of the stone in his right hand, he then aimed it at an armored truck cutting a hole in the side before walking over lifting the entire truck and dumping several bags out through the hole he made he then switched to holding it in one hand "Me strong like Ox." Chow said holding up another stone before throwing the truck into a billboard.

"Freeze." someone said making Chow turn just in time to see two police officers running towards him only knocked down. A man wearing a dark suit then appeared above the downed cops with his arms stretched out to the sides "Watch out Snake in the grass." Ratso said as he turned around as he held up a similar stone to the ones Chow had, before pulling out another "And this little Piggy went to market." he said as his glowed before two beams shot out of them which he used to blast a hole in the outer wall of the bank, the dust soon settled revealing a man with spiked red hair wearing a blue gi with a red belt. Hak Fu then jumped towards a nearby truck wear a rather pale skinned red haired man in a white suit, with a pink dress shirt, and a gold medallion hanging around his neck "Astral Projection, Motion to the Motionless, Yin and Yang..." Finn said as he looked through his talismans "... how come I get all the loser powers." He complained making Hak Fu roll his eyes, "Freeze..." another police officer said running towards the two, as the officer swung his billy-club at Hak Fu, but the large man just moved to the side "Mule Kick" he said as he kicked the officer in the back.

"No fair..." Finn said as he got out of the back of the truck "...you're not even using yours." Hak merely held up the first of his three "The Horse for healing? I am not so easily injured." he then held up the next "The Rooster for levitation? I already fly." he held the third "The Dog for immortality? There is not a man alive who can vanquish me." Finn was unsure what to say to any of that so he just changed the subject "It's cool, trade ya?" he said hopefully, "Baby." Hak replied tossing his talismans to Finn, after catching them Finn just smiled "Score." he said as he used the power of the Rooster to take flight.

 **(Section 13 Motor Pool)**

As the alarm continued to blare every available agent got into a vehicle and headed out "I know you're eager to get on with your life my friend." Captain Black said as he and Jackie stood next to a jeep and he pressed a button lowering the elevator said vehicle was on "But, you know about these Talismans than anyone else." "But.." Jackie started only to stop as Captain Black put a hand on his shoulder. "I need you Jackie, one last time." "'Sigh' One last time..." he agreed. "Just when you think you're out, they pull you back in." Jade said from the driver seat of the jeep making both older men look at her "So can I..." "No" they said interrupting her. "Didn't even let me ask." Jade said as they drove away before a cheshire grin appeared on her face "And if I didn't ask how am I to know what they said 'No' to?" she said running off towards Khepler's lab.

After getting her hands on the Jet-pack and putting a helmet on Jade walked over to Kepler who was working on a circuit-board "Hey Khepler, how does this work?" she asked, "Ignition, Steering, Throttle, Brakes." he replied pointing to each of the controls without even looking up, "Grazie." Jade said walking away.

 **(Financial District)**

Ratso and Chow had just collected the last of the loot and loaded it into the back of the truck "We're like superheroes who steal stuff." Ratso said as he flexed his arms, unbeknownst to the four of them a certain white haired sage was holding his student back so he wouldn't charge the thugs and severely hurt them luckily the sound of vehicles approaching made Naruto stop thrashing around and everyone looked towards them as Jiraiya gave a mental sigh of relief "Freeze, step away from the vehicle." Captain Black said as he and Jackie got out of the jeep, Hak Fu then dropped into a fighting stance, Finn took to the sky, Ratso turned invisible, and Chow gave an evil chuckle as he adjusted his yellow sunglasses before he fired a several combustion blasts at the vehicles in front of their truck making them explode.

Ratso then reappeared "Here's looking at ya." he said as he fired a heat-beam at the jeep Captain Black and Jackie were near making the two run away from it, Finn then levitated the riot tank next to the now destroyed jeep "Look Ma' no hands." he said before dropping it in an attempt to crush Jackie and Capt. Black. Seeing the tank falling towards them Jackie grabbed Black and dove out of the way just in time "Bad day." the young archeologist said slightly out of breath as he and his old friend looked back to the wreckage.

 **(Netherrealm)** **"So, I trust you would agree that my... martyrdom has left a void for a new, stronger evil to fill, namely you my brothers and sisters."** Shendu said looking around at his siblings **"Shall I proceed then?"** instead of answering the other seven demons each fire a beam of energy at their now spectral sibling.

 **"Ah, what trick is this?"** Shendu demanded as he tried to shake the energy off, **"You have proven crafty brother so we require a safety measure."** Hsi Wu said chidingly, **"Our spell will keep you bound within the human of your choosing until you release us."** Bai Tza continued, **"A precaution so that we know exactly where to find you."** Xiao Fung said, **"In the event we deem it necessary to resume your eternal torment."** Tso Lan finished. **"I accept your terms."** Shendu said **"I will choose my vessel well, to best serve you, and the human most capable for this task is my nemesis... Jackie Chan."** the fire demon finished, but just as he was about to leave for the human world a new presence made itself known to the eight demon sorcerers.

 **"Hear me, Elemental Sorcerers. I offer you your freedom, but it comes at a price."** said a shadowy figure as it appeared in front of the eight elemental demon sorcerers.

 **(Earthrealm)**

Jackie and Capt. Black were ducked behind a car as the the enforcers tried to clear a path for their truck. The young Archaeologist then peered out from behind the to see Ratso was the only one near the truck at the moment.

Seeing Chan behind the car Ratso began digging in his inner pocket for his last talisman "Oooh, Rabbit for speed." he said as he activated the stone's magic, Jackie moved back behind the car and looked to Capt. Black to see if he had a plan, but then Ratso appeared beside the two causing them to try to run the other direction only for the enforcer to cut them off before firing heat-beams at the two when they dodged Ratso went to attack Jackie who had rolled onto the roof of a car, but once again the young Archeologist dodged the attack making Ratso fire of two more heat-beam blasts which missed due to Jackie ducking as soon as he hit the ground. "Immortality and healing, that's redundant." Finn said looking at his talismans, Ratso now irritated used the Rabbit to try and once again corner Jackie, only for the young Archaeologist to sweep the Enforcer's legs out from under him as he ran past sending him flying into the brick wall behind Finn who just watched as his partner went flying.

Running over to Ratso "Here, I'll swap you, take Mister Ed." Finn said with a chuckle as he switched the Horse for the Pig, after Finn placed it in his hand the horse immediately activated and cured Ratso of all the pain from his crash "Hey, my headache's gone." he said, "You dirty rats." Chow said as he pulled out the Monkey and turned several S13 agents into the aforementioned animal as they scattered, several more agents began to run away as Finn levitated into the air and began firing heat-beam eye blasts at them "That'll do pig, that'll do." he said with a victorious smile now wearing the Pig around his neck, as this was happening Jade flew in and landed on the hood of the armored truck Chow threw into the billboard.

"All agents fall back. Repeat fall back." Capt. Black called into his radio, as he did Jackie watched as the Dark Hand thugs pulled away with Finn flying next to the truck before climbing into the passenger seat "One last time." the young man said as he began to run after the truck, "Jackie, I said 'All agents' that means you too." Black called after his old friend, Jackie just turned around and smiled "I'm not an agent." he reminded before resuming his chase, Jade smiled as she took off after her uncle.

Watching these events unfold Jiraiya knew he wouldn't be able to hold Naruto back any longer, setting his student down he said, "Here..." as he put his hand against the Uzumaki spiral he pumped some chakra into it causing a seal array to appear before Naruto's clothes changed into a full black shinobi outfit with a hood and a face mask similar to Kakashi's "...and you may also want this." Jiraiya said handing Naruto a white fox mask with nine tails painted on it, "Wow, thanks Ero-sennin." Naruto said as he put the mask on, "Just be careful." the Toad Sage said, "Hey it's me we're talking about." the blond said as he took off.

"That's why I'm worried..." Jiraiya said after his student left before he pulled out a kunai and turned around as he suddenly felt like he was being watched.

 **(With Jackie and Jade)**

After a few minutes of running at full gallop to try and catch up to the truck Jackie had to stop to catch his breath "Need a lift?" he heard someone say before he was lifted into the air and found himself flying after the truck. Looking up to see his niece he said, "I thought I told you never to play with things you don't know how to..." "Ignition, Steering, Throttle, Brakes." Jade interrupted pointing to each of the controls, "(Stammers) Faster."Jackie said, and Jade did just that, as they got closer to the truck they noticed a strange person in a mask not only managed to catch up to the truck, but latch onto it as well before climbing onto the roof of the vehicle.

As they were headed down the road Finn was looking at his talismans with glee, Chow was busy counting some money, Hak Fu was looking very annoyed, and Ratso was the one driving "Whoa, that is weird." Ratso said as he saw Jackie and Jade flying after them in the rear-view mirror making Hak Fu look over, "Lose them." the burly lieutenant ordered, "Can't tail what you can't see." Ratso said pulling out the Snake talisman and putting into the cassette player turning the truck invisible, but leaving them, the money and their masked hitchhiker visible. Finn was a little uncomfortable and Chow lifted his glasses before he shrieked and latched onto Hak Fu, who didn't seem to care, Naruto was a little freaked, but soon got over it as he still felt the metal of the truck beneath his hands, he then started to freak out again when he started to turn invisible, Jackie and Jade just looked at each other slightly confused "It was worth a shot." Ratso said as he ejected the talisman making the truck and Naruto (who was still a little freaked out by what just happened) completely visible again.

Jade flew down dropping Jackie on the roof of the truck "Who are you?" Jackie asks the masked youth, "Jackie..." Jade says pointing towards the front of the truck, the two look ahead to see Finn come flying out of the passenger seat and began firing heat-beam blasts at the two on the truck while Jade took off, chasing them to the edge of the truck Finn kept up his assault "Ah hot, hot, hot, hot,..." Jackie said as he dodged, but, when Finn turned to shoot at Naruto he caught the young shinobi off guard. Naruto raised his arms in hopes of lessening the damage. When the beams connected with the masked blond everyone had expected him to at least be sent flying, but instead he remained in place. Looking up from his defense Naruto saw that he was unharmed, but he also felt as though he was somehow absorbing the energy from the attack. After a few seconds the enforcer ceased before turning his attention back to Jackie. "Heads up." Jade called coming up behind Finn and grabbing his ears forcing him to look up as he tried to shake the youngest Chan off of him, seeing this Naruto charged forward and punched Finn in the gut successfully knocking the wind out of the enforcer "(Gasp) LOOK OUT!" Jackie called making Jade and Naruto look ahead, seeing the low ceiling of the tunnel Naruto and Jackie laid flat on the roof of the truck while Jade flew off "Yeah, like I'm gonna fall for tha-" Finn said as he looked behind him only to crash into the wall above the opening of the tunnel "(Groan) Immortality hurts..."

After the truck left the tunnel Jackie moved on to the side and made his way towards the cab and Jade moved to make a distraction. Catching something out of the corner of his eye Ratso looked over to see Jade who then blew a raspberry at him before Jackie appeared in the window and grabbed the steering wheel as Ratso threw a punch. Dodging Ratso's punch Jackie delivered his own only to end up shaking his hand in an attempt to get the pain to subside, before grabbing the wheel and fighting Ratso for control of it "Get your mitts off of me." Ratso said, "Blast him." Hak Fu ordered, after searching his pockets Chow pulled out the Monkey "Walrus." Chow called firing a blast from the Talisman, seeing this Jackie grabs Ratso and moved him in front of the blast.

The now walrus Ratso looks ahead to see the truck headed straight for the guardrail when the others noticed they began screaming, Jackie then jumped onto and off a passing taxi landing on the beach below the guard rail while the truck crashed through the guardrail and onto another section of the beach. After getting out of the truck Hak Fu looked back "Walrus?" he said as Chow pulled the still transformed Ratso out of the cab, "Change him back." Chow said using the Monkey to return Ratso to human, hearing his communicator ring Ratso pulled it out and activated it "What is taking so long?" Valmont demanded as he appeared on the screen, "Uh, flat tire." Ratso answered sheepishly, having an idea what was actually happening Valmont screamed in rage before throwing the communicator he was holding against the wall.

As Jackie was recovering from his rather rough landing someone came up behind him "You seek the talismans..." a voice said making Jackie turn to see Hak Fu standing a little bit away from him "One on one." the burly enforcer said giving a 'bring it on' motion, suddenly Captain Black came rolling up on a motorcycle and said, "Two on one." "Two and a half." Jade said floating above the two. Captain Black then revved his bike before releasing the break and charging towards Hak Fu while popping a wheelie. Hak Fu then lept in the air "Black Tiger crushes Bald Eagle." he called as he came down on Captain Black and kicked him off the bike.

After landing from his jump Hak Fu looked to the two Chans, who were shocked at what just happened. "Angry Crow takes flight." the lieutenant called as leapt at the Chans, Jade quickly grabbed her uncle and pulled him up and away from Hak Fu. After landing the Black Tiger looked up "ByeBye have a nice day." Jackie said to the burly man, "Uh oh..." Jade said, Jackie looked up to see Finn flying towards them. "Payback time." Finn said looking slightly beat to hell, "Wah." Jade and Jackie exclaimed before taking off to avoid the angry enforcer. Meanwhile Hak Fu looked back to see Naruto give him a slight bow of respect before settling into a taijutsu stance. Looking at the obvious youth with a raised eyebrow Hak then returned the bow before settling into his own stance.

Naruto was the first to strike, leaping towards the burly man fist cocked back. Hak Fu easily caught the punch along with the second, only to be shocked when Naruto used this as an opportunity to kick him in the chin to free himself. After his hands were released Naruto kicked off Hak Fu's chest, landing back away from the recovering enforcer. As Hak Fu rubbed his jaw to soothe the pain he looked to the masked youth with a new found respect. However before they could continue a kunai was thrown between them. The two looked in the direction it came from to see Jiraiya looking down at them from the road. Seeing the look on his sensei's face Naruto sighed before giving Hak Fu an apologetic bow. The boy then grabbed the kunai and headed towards the white haired sage, while the burly enforcer watched the two with interest until they vanished.

While this was happening Jade and Jackie were fleeing from Finn, with Jade flying up the cliff-side dropping her uncle off at the top. "Jade, what are you doing?" Jackie asked seeing his niece look back after setting him down, "I can take him. I can fly." she replied giving Jackie a thumbs up. "What, NO! JADE! JADE!" Jackie called after the girl as she took off towards the airborne enforcer. Seeing the girl headed straight for him, Finn activated the power of the pig forcing Jade to dodge before he then began chasing after her firing blast after blast.

Meanwhile on the road headed for the beach where the others had crashed was Valmont in the passenger seat of a truck similar to the first. looking out the window Valmont's eye's widened slightly "Stop." he said to the driver who then pulled over. "Well, well." the leader of the Dark Hand said seeing Jackie on the other side of the guardrail. As Jade was still being chased around by Finn, a portal opened up allowing the astral form of Shendu to return to the mortal world. **"Chan."** the dragon said seeing his intended host on the cliff overlooking the beach. Jackie however had no idea of the arrival of either of his greatest enemies as he was too busy watching his niece avoid Finn's attacks. As she flew passed her uncle, Jade quickly came up with a plan, flying around so that she was headed straight for the cliff face the girl looked back to make sure Finn was still following her. Jade then flipped herself before kicked of the cliff face and headbutted Finn. After his head-on collision with the rocket propelled girl Finn fell to the beach below and collapsed, but not before trying to pick himself up again.

Smiling at her aerial victory Jade then noticed that she was starting to lose altitude. Looking down at the controls Jade saw a flashing red 'E' "Gas?! Khepler never mentioned fill ups." She said as the sputtering thrusters continued to lower her down the cliff. "Jade!" Jackie called seeing his niece's dilemma failing to notice Valmont leap over the guardrail before running up behind him or Shendu flying towards him. Valmont leaped towards his unaware adversary, who looked back just in time to see who it was who kicked him off the edge of the cliff. Unfortunately for the well dressed man and the spectral demon this knocked Jackie out of the dragon's path, but left Valmont directly in it. Thus Shendu's spirit collided with the Dark Hand leader. After a few moments Valmont's eye's opened and had a demonic red glow. Looking down at his new body Shendu realized who he had possessed **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** the fire demon roared.

Hearing some one screaming Finn looked up just in time to see Jackie, before the young archeologist landed on the luckily immortal enforcer knocking them both unconscious.

 **(Back With Shendu)**

 **"No trapped within this proven failure of an ally. *grunt* All the more reason to hasten my quest."** Shendu lamented before heading to Valmont's truck. Down below Jade was struggling to free herself as the now useless jet-pack was caught on a branch sticking out of the cliff-side. Below her the three still conscious enforcers were walking towards the still unconscious Jackie. Just as they were about to reach the young archeologist, 'Valmont' pulled up **"We have more important matters to attend to get in."** Shendu said. "We'll just grab the loot and..." Ratso started as he and the other two moved towards the crashed getaway truck. **"No loot, get in now."** Shendu interrupted confusing the three enforcers. "Really?" Ratso asked. "Sore throat boss? You don't sound too good." Chow said. Shendu then gave a light growl as Valmont took control. Shendu then gave a light growl as Valmont took control. Taking a minute Valmont noticed he was back in the truck he then looked to his confused employees who were just as confused "Why are you just standing there collect the cash." Valmont said confusing the enforcers even more "But, you said..." Ratso started, "Are you questioning me?" Valmont demanded. The enforcers just shrugged and moved towards the truck. **"Where are you going come here or I shall destroy you all."** Shendu demanded regaining control of Valmont, confused the enforcers just looked at each other before moving towards the truck. "Yo, wait up." Finn called as he rolled Jackie off of him and ran towards the others and hopped in the back, before the truck took off.

Jackie groaned in pain as he stood. Nearby Captain Black was back on his feet and he pulled out his communicator "Black here, need transport back to HQ..." "And to Chinatown I'll have Jade spend the night at Uncle's." "HEY!" Jackie and Cap. Black looked up to see Jade still hanging from the tree branch "I heard that." she said. "It doesn't make any sense, we were down for the count. Why leave the spoils?" Black said looking towards the abandoned loot.

 **(Helms Fish Cannery)**

The Dark Hand entered their hideout still confused about the events earlier "We must have left millions on that beach what is the deal big V?" Finn asked putting a hand on Valmont's shoulder, Finn was then thrown back into Ratso and Chow **"Valmont cannot hear you."** Shendu said getting shocked looks from the enforcers. "Uh oh..." Chow said. "Shendu?" Finn followed. "He's back." Ratso finished.

"Your talismans Mr. Shendu." Chow said setting his three before the fire demon in Valmont's body. "We was taking care of them for ya." Ratso said following suit. Finn just gave a quick nervous chuckle as he set the six he had down before they all started walking towards the door. Shendu lept over them and landed in front of them **"Keep your talismans they no longer matter to me."** he said shutting the door behind him. Suddenly Shendu gave a growl as Valmont took back over "How did I... where is the money?" Valmont asked as he looked around. "Uh Big V Shendu's back." Finn said. "W-what! Where?" Valmont stammered. "Inside you..." Ratso replied. Valmont gave his enforcers a confused look as he looked himself over before walking towards his enforcers. "That's perpostero..." Valmont started only to stop as he looked over and saw his face in his reflection was overlapped with Shendu's "Ahh! GET OUT." The leader of the Dark Hand demanded. **"Trust me Valmont the feeling is mutual, but for now you and your thugs will assist me or perish."** Shendu said before retaking control of Valmont's body and breathing fire at the enforcers who immediately tried to dodge the flames. "Got it." Chow said standing at attention. "We're swinging to your beat." Finn said following suit. Ratso just silenty stood next to the other two, all three looking more than a little singed.

 **(Uncle's Shop)**

"Uncle is not running a hotel, Jade help Tohru make your bed." Uncle said to the young girl. With a displeased sigh Jade enter into the back room of the shop and over to the bed that Tohru was setting up for her. "I'll take it from here T." she said as she grabbed the sheets in order to help straighten them out. Uncle just smiled at the scene, only to get annoyed as someone began to very loudly knock on the front door to the shop "Aiya..." he said walking to the door "... we are closed." he continued only to fall unconscious when the person at the door pinched the nerves between his neck and shoulder.

Hearing something fall to the floor Tohru stepped out from the back of the store to see Valmont standing in the doorway "M-Master?" the large man said before seeing Uncle collapsed at Valmont's feet "Sensei..." he said in worry before his eyes hardened "I will show you the door." he said charging towards his former employer. Seeing the larger man come barreling towards him Shendu smiled and merely raised his hand in front of himself and when Tohru colided with the extended appendage he was immediately sent flying back through the shop. Seeing Tohru come flying towards the back of the shop Jade gave a quick gasp before she dove out of the way, just in time as the door way did nothing to slow the large man's flight as he came crashing into the back scattering books and other items crashing to the floor. As Shendu entered the room he immediately began looking through the books for the one that he needed missing the pair of eyes peeking out from under a large pile of books. Seeing that the well dressed intruder currently had his back to her, Jade crept out of her hiding place and silently moved towards the phone at the front counter of the store where she immediately began dialing "Oh Jackie..." She said in a singsong voice as the line connected.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

Jade was currently sitting in front of the shop attempting to revive the still unconscious Uncle when a black van pulled up in front and Jackie and Capt. Black ggot out of it. "Valmont's inside and he tossed Tohru like a feather." Jade said shocking the two men. "He must have the Talismans." Jackie said before looking to his niece "Stay with Uncle." he continued. "Aw" Jade groaned as the two men ran inside.

When they entered the shop, the two men began looking around for any sign of movement, failing to see Shendu peaking around the corner before he made a beeline to the back door. "STOP!" Jackie called as he gave chase his friend close behind him. It was at this moment Tohru regained consciousness and began to pick himself out of the mess he was buried in.

Jackie and Capt. Black chased the well dressed man into the ally behind the antique shop where they ran into a dead end. Only for the two to be shocked as 'Valmont' lept onto the roof. "Talismans, right?" Black asked his old friend who was just as surprised. Quickly getting over his shock Jackie immediately began looking for a way up. Spying a fire escape Jackie ran up the opposite wall before leaping onto the second level of the escape as Capt. Black climbed up the ladder. After they made to the roof they looked around for any sign of the well dressed thief. "Gone." Black said seeing no sign of Valmont.

"Why did he take one of Uncles books?" Jack wondered before gasping as he and Captain Black were surrounded by several beings dressed as ninjas that seemed to come right out of the shadows around them "But, I don't understand, Valmont can't summon the Shadow-Kahn, only Shendu..." the shadow warriors soon parted to show a red-eyed Valmont standing near the edge of the roof **"Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated, Chan."** Shendū said shocking the two **"Destroy them."** the Fire Demon finished before he left and the Shadow-Kahn attacked.

 **AN: Please review.**


End file.
